international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony: The Movie (2017 film)
My Little Pony: The Movie is a 2017 animated musical fantasy adventure film based on the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. Directed by Jayson Thiessen from a story and screenplay by Meghan McCarthy (both Friendship Is Magicveterans), the plot follows the alicorn Twilight Sparkle, her five pony friends – collectively known as the "Mane 6" – and her dragon assistant Spike embarking on a quest to save their home of Equestria from an evil conqueror while gaining new friends in the process. In addition to the show's regular voice cast reprising their roles, the film features the voices of Emily Blunt, Kristin Chenoweth, Liev Schreiber, Michael Peña, Sia, Taye Diggs, Uzo Aduba and Zoe Saldana as new characters. The film was produced by Allspark Pictures and DHX Media, using traditional animation created with Toon Boom Harmony. It premiered in New York City on September 24, 2017, and was released on October 6, 2017 in North America by Lionsgate and Canada by Entertainment One Films. The film received mixed reviews from critics, and grossed over $60 million worldwide against a $6.5 million budget. English Title: My Little Pony: The Movie Release dates: * Canada - October 6, 2017 * USA - October 6, 2017 * UK - October 20, 2017 * Ireland - October 20, 2017 * Australia - November 2, 2017 * New Zealand - November 2, 2017 * Singapore - November 2, 2017 * USA - January 9, 2018 - DVD/Blu-ray release Canterlot featured voices * Brian Dobson * Andrew McNee * Tegan Moss * Sabrina Pitre * Rhona Rees * Sam Vincent Klugetown featured voices * Richard Ian Cox * Brian Dobson * Andrew McNee * Peter New * Nicole Oliver Additional voices * Alistair Abell * Caitlyn Bairstow * Julia Benson * Christine Chatelain * Brian Dobson * Paul Dobson * Rondel Reynoldson * Jason Simpson * Sarah Troyer * Siobhan Williams Albanian Arabic (Saudi Arabia) Arabic (Standard) Brazilian Portuguese Bulgarian Canadian French Cantonese Castilian Spanish Chinese Mandarin Croatian Czech Danish Dutch Estonian European French European Portuguese Title: My Little Pony: The Movie - A Magia dos Póneis ( My Little Pony: The Movie - The Magic of the Ponies) Other Info * Fluttershy and Grubber are voiced by kids. Finnish Georgian German Title: My Little Pony: Der Film (My Little Pony: The Movie) Greek Hebrew Hungarian Icelandic Indonesian Italian Title: My Little Pony: Il Film (My Little Pony: The Movie) Japanese Title: 映画マイリトルポニー プリンセスの大冒険 / Eiga mairitoruponī purinsesu no dai bōken (My Little Pony Movie: Princess Great Adventure) Korean Latin Spanish Title: My Little Pony: La Película Dubbing Studio: SDI Media de México Dubbing Direction: Maggie Vera Translation and Adaptation: Juan Carlos Cortés Musical Adaptation: Maggie Vera Musical Direction: Maggie Vera Recording Engineer: Kevin Frausto Production Manager: Gabriela Garay Spanish Version: Lionsgate Additional Voices Latvian Lithuanian Malay Norwegian Persian Polish Romanian Russian Serbian Slovak Swedish Taiwanese Mandarin Thai Turkish Ukrainian (Inter) Ukrainian (Pie Post Production) Ukrainian (Tak Treba Production) See Also G4 * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017 film) * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Sunset Shimmer´s Backstage Pass * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip Category:Movies Category:2010's Dubs